Afterglow
by Dangerous Fantasy
Summary: Missy can't kill Clara but tormenting her turns out to be more fun than she could ever have imagined.
1. Chapter 1: Moth To A Flame

**Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to Doctor Who which belongs to the BBC etc, no copyright infringement is intended and no money/profit is being made this is for entertainment only please support the official program etc. I also do not own the song "Mickey" written by Mike Chapman and Nicky Chinn.**

 **Rated M. Warnings: This fic contains sexually suggestive situations, a very toxic and unhealthy relationship, violence, emotional/psychological torment, sci-fi, coarse language, cruel humour and most importantly Missy! Also there will be spoilers for Seasons 8 & 9.**

 **Pairing: Missy x Clara.**

 **A/N: This is a short multichapter story not to be taken too seriously. I am self-confessed Missfle trash, garbage, waste etc! If you happen to be like-minded then I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter One: Moth To A Flame.

Clara loved shopping for candles. The small but satisfying indulgence of enjoying a scented candle was a great way to unwind from her crazy and often dangerous life. Cinnamon and bergamot-now that seemed enticing but as she leaned over to take a closer look someone slammed straight into her!

After blinking in shock she turned to see who the obnoxious culprit was. Edwardian dress, elegant bouffant, wide wild eyes...

"EXCUSE ME! WILL YOU WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING! Or is that too much to ask of your _primitive_ species?"

Insane, entitled, destructive...it could only be...

"HEY MISSY YOU SO FIIIIINE! What can I do for you today?" Sang the enquiring shop assistant, as if she was a favoured regular.

How dare she come into Claras favourite shop, rudely push into her, blame her and be getting preferential treatment?! Despite her indignation Clara took a deep breath and made an internal pact with herself that whatever sick twisted mind game Missy was trying to play she would remain calm, keep cool and call the Doctor.

"I need something spicy and warm dear, that BURNS for a verrrrrry long time..."

Clara was absent-mindedly examining the candle as she listened to Missys demands.

"The cinnamon and bergamot would be perfect for you-but we've only got one left I'm afraid." The shop assistant looked over at Clara nervously as Missy attempted to snatch the candle out of her hands.

That was it. This was ridiculous!

"What could _you_ possibly want with this candle Missy?!" She questioned furiously as she gripped onto it stubbornly.

Missy stopped suddenly, her hands still on Claras and locked her into a mischievous stare.

"Why _Clara, are you..trying to say.._ that I'm HOT enough...already...?" Missy bit her bright red lip and pretended to blush.

Clara threw the candle down in rage-the confused shopkeeper looked on in horror at the shattered glass on the floor. She stormed out of the shop and hurried down the street as she fumbled about for her phone. Clara panicked as she realised it wasn't there...

BLOODY MISSY.

Missy must have stolen it from her pocket when she bumped into her. She couldn't go back there, and she couldn't call the Doctor now either-so what was she going to do?


	2. Chapter 2: She Wants To Burn Things

**Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to Doctor Who which belongs to the BBC etc, no copyright infringement is intended and no money/profit is being made this is for entertainment only please support the official program etc. I also do not own the song "Mickey" written by Mike Chapman and Nicky Chinn.**

 **Rated M. Warnings:This fic contains sexually suggestive situations, a very toxic and unhealthy relationship, violence, emotional/psychological torment, sci-fi, coarse language, cruel humour and most importantly Missy! Also there will be spoilers for Seasons 8 &9.**

 **Pairing: Missy x Clara.**

 **A/N: This is a short multichapter story not to br taken too seriously. I am self confesssed Missfle trash, garbage, waste etc! If you happen to be like minded then I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter Two:She Wants To Burn Things.

The Doctor was stood outside her door, so Clara hurried over in relief until she looked up and she saw the fear in his eyes.

"I am so glad to see you.." she started, before she was shocked to be interrupted by a hug. Clara looked up at him in bewilderment at this impromptu display of affection.

"I am so sorry I didn't get here earliar Clara." Stated the Doctor humbly.

"As soon as I got your message I headed straight over...are you hurt?!" He continued in almost alarming concern, looking Clara over for possible injuries.

"My message? But my phone was stolen. I haven't been able to send you anything!"

The Doctor frowned in confusion and showed her the message he had received on the TARDIS screen from her phone less than an hour ago...

SHE WANTS TO BURN THINGS. SHE TRIED TO...I HAD TO RUN..I AM SO SCARED...I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO. I AM SO SCARED OF HER. HELP!

Clara was speechless with anger. How dare Missy pretend to be her and then make her out to be some sort of pathetic wimp to the Doctor.

"So if someone sent this from your phone, then they must have assumed this was the number for a medical doctor. Sounds like trouble, but I can't say I'm not relieved. I thought it was you telling me that Missy was on the loose or something."

"Good God no." Lied Clara.

"That would be terrible." She continued, trying not to show any signs of her fury.


	3. Chapter 3: Playing With Fire

**Disclaimer I do not own or have any rights to Doctor Who which belongs to the BBC etc, no copyright infringement is intended and no money/profit is being made this is for entertainment only please support the official program etc. I also do not own the song "Mickey" written by Mike Chapman and Nicky Chinn.**

 **Rated M. Warnings: This fic contains sexually suggestive situations, a very toxic and unhealthy relationship, violence, emotional/psychogical torment, sci-fi, coarse language, cruel humour and most importantly Missy! Also there will be spoilers for Seasons 8 &9.**

 **Pairing: Missy x Clara.**

 **A/N: This is a short multichapter story not to be taken too seriously. I am self confessed Missfle trash, garbage, waste etc! If you happen to be like minded then I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter Three: Playing With Fire

She could handle this couldn't she? Part of her was starting to regret lying to the Doctor and finding and confronting the Mistress on her own.

The finding had turned out to be easier than she anticipated, after retracing her own path from the candle shop "Playing With Fire". There was a vintage themed café only a couple of doors down and Clara had spotted her through the window. She pulled back swiftly, sure that her heart had skipped a beat.

 _You really didn't think this through did you Clara? You know how dangerous she is, peoples lives could be at stake! And you decided to go after her alone just to prove a point..._

 _That's probably what she wanted you to do. It's a trap. For Gods sake why didn't you realise that before. Traps are her flirting._

That last line had popped into her head like a gunshot, violent and sort of life-threatening. Crazy as it was, it wasn't as if she had any other option, apart from finding the Doctor again and admitting that she lied-which wasn't going to happen.

Clara took a deep breath, hoped she looked confident and entered the café. She stepped in front of the Mistress' table. The time lady stared straight through her, as if Clara wasn't even there.

"Missy?" She sat down tentatively, her mind frantically preparing itself for danger and disaster.

Finally Missy's clear blue gaze settled on her and she smiled in acknowledgement.

"Now then...this _is_ a pleasant surprise. How are you my dear?"


	4. Chapter 4: Menace To The Universe

**Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to Doctor Who which belongs to the BBC etc, no copyright infringement is intended and no money/profit is being made this is for entertainment only please support the official program etc. I also do not own the song "Mickey" written by Mike Chapman and Nicky Chinn.**

 **Rated M. Warnings: This fic contains sexually suggestive situations, a very toxic and unhealthy relationship, violence, emotional/psychological torment, sci-fi, coarse language, cruel humour and most importantly Missy! Also there will be spoilers for Seasons 8 &9.**

 **Pairing: Missy x Clara.**

 **A/N: This is a short multichapter story not to be taken too seriously. I am self confessed Missfle trash, garbage, waste etc! If you happen to be like minded then I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter Four: Menace To The Universe.

The Doctor took his seat opposite Clara. She could see just a hint of disappointment on his face.

"I never thought I'd be visiting you in prison." He stated. It was meant to be an icebreaker but she heard it as a rebuke.

"Don't start." She fired back.

"Hey! I took a big risk coming here to visit you, the infamous candle smashing, coffee throwing menace to society." He replied with a lopsided smirk.

"Menace to society, really?" Clara challenged sarcastically.

"Menace to the universe, more like. Clara Oswald, school teacher, impossible girl, petty vandal..."The Doctor continued to tease.

"Yeah. Okay, give it a rest."

"...and liar." He finished, now deadly serious.

Clara looked away in shame. There was a pause and the air hung heavy between them, the elephant in the room enveloped their thoughts like a dark cloud.

"Look I need to find out what she's up to. No-one's safe until I sort this Clara."

"I know..." She sighed in fatigue.

"I'll be back when it's over. You get some rest."

But Clara didn't get another visitor during her stay in prison. Her stay in prison. It still seemed ridiculous that it had actually happened, she'd gone to prison on Earth, because of Missys theatrics. The whole charade became even more ridiculous however, when Missy herself was the one who came to bail her out.


	5. Chapter 5: Breaking The Trance

**Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to Doctor Who which belongs to the BBC etc, no copyright infringement is intended and no money/profit is being made this is for entertainment only please support the official program etc. I also do not own the song "Mickey" written by Mike Chapman and Nicky Chinn.**

 **Rated M. Warnings: This fic contains sexually suggestive situations, a very toxic and unhealthy relationship, violence, emotional/psychological torment, sci-fi, coarse language, cruel humour and most importantly Missy! Also there will be spoilers for Seasons 8 &9.**

 **Pairing: Missy x Clara.**

 **A/N: This is a short multichapter story not to be taken too seriously. I am self confessed Missfle trash, garbage, waste etc! If you happen to be like minded then I hope you enjoy. This chapter contains cruel violence which may be upsetting/triggering for some readers.**

Chapter Five: Breaking The Trance.

"Another thing that absolutely enrages me about you humans..."

The Mistress was ranting but Clara didn't seem to care. She was enraptured by the purple bolts of static flickering above the console. It was so different to the Doctors but she couldn't help but like it. Clara found herself reaching out to touch it and Missy furious at being ignored, thrust Claras arm right into the centre of the lightshow until a searing shock broke her out of her fascinated trance.

"OW!" Clara felt a stream of hot embarassing tears fall down her cheeks.

"You still haven't said thank you!" The Mistress chastised sharply, still gripping onto her arm threateningly.

Clara looked up at the psychopath in fierce defiance.

"I'm..NOT..playing...your...sick..games..."

"Wrong answer."

This time she forced Claras arm into the lightning and held it there until she was screaming uncontrollably.

"THANK...YOU..."

Missy swiftly pulled her out of the cascade of electricity before fixing her with a frustrated stare before sighing irately.

"I haven't got all day, well actually I do have all of time but my patience with you is wearing thin. Thank you what?"

Clara was going to hate herself for a very long time after this, but as strong and stubborn as she was, not even she could endure any more of the burning.

"Thank you.. Mistress."

"Now there's a good girl." Cooed Missy as she released her arm and gently wiped away Claras tears.

"My Clara..."

Clara looked down awkwardly but didn't fight as she was pulled into a smug embrace and Missy started to stroke her hair.

"I always knew there was going to be a spark between us!" Missy sighed contentedly before lifting up Claras chin and planting a feverishly sensual kiss on her lips.


	6. Chapter 6: Winning The Race

**Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to Doctor Who which belongs to the BBC etc, no copyright infringement is intended and no money/profit is being made this is for entertainment only please support the official program etc. I also do not own the song "Mickey" written by Mike Chapman and Nicky Chinn.**

 **Rated M. Warnings: This fic contains sexually suggestive situations, a very toxic and unhealthy relationship, violence, emotional/psychological torment, sci-fi, coarse language, cruel humour and most importantly Missy! Also there will be spoilers for Seasons 8 &9.**

 **Pairing: Missy x Clara.**

 **A/N: This is a short multichapter story not to be taken too seriously. I am self confessed Missfle trash, garbage, waste etc! If you happen to be like-minded then I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter Six: Winning The Race.

The Doctor had traced her TARDIS to a park, he found her sat down on a bench scribbling furiously into a journal. Occasionally, he noticed that she would look up, and stare at the families picniccing in the centre of the park before resuming her note-taking. She was so intensely absorbed in this task that she didn't notice him until he sat down next to her.

"What are you doing?" He inquired in bemusement.

"Observing the human race." Replied the Mistress, not even turning to look at him.

The Doctor shifted towards her, trying to get a glance of what she was writing. She sensed this and snapped her journal shut in irritation, before turning to glare at him in suspicion.

"You mean, you're not even planning world domination?" Asked the Doctor, incredulous.

"Mmmmm, I'm over that...for now."

"You haven't even killed anyone?"

Missy smiled viciously.

"Come on now Doctor, you wouldn't begrudge a girl a hobby now would you?"

The Doctor fixed her with a stone cold stare of stern disapproval.

"I'll stop you."

Missy gripped the Doctors hand affectionately, her eyes lighting up as if he had just paid her the dearest compliment.

"She's winning so far..." She whispered before leaving the Doctor puzzled with Claras phone in his hand.


	7. Chapter 7: The Gallifreyan Invasion

**Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to Doctor Who which belongs to the BBC etc, no copyright infringement is intended and no money/profit is being made this is for entertainment only please support the official program etc. I also do not own the song "Mickey" written by Mike Chapman and Nicky Chinn.**

 **Rated M. Warning: This fic contains sexually suggestive situations, a very toxic and unhealthy relationship, violence, emotional/psychological torment, sci-fi, coarse language, cruel humour and most importantly Missy! Also there will be spoilers for Seasons 8 &9.**

 **Pairing: Missy x Clara.**

 **A/N: This is a short multichapter story not to be taken too seriously. I am self confessed Missfle trash, garbage, waste etc! If you happen to be like-minded then I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter Seven: The Gallifreyan Invasion.

Finally Clara could get back to reality and maybe even recover from her crazy weekend of mad renegade timelord shenanigans! The sun was shining, the kids weren't too rowdy and she even had a genuine smile on her face as she walked through the corridor and entered the staff room for the teachers meeting.

"Good Morning, Miss Oswald!" Greeted the head teacher cheerily.

"Good Morning!" Clara replied brightly, her smile still there as she scanned the room acknowledging her colleagues until she reached the far side of the staff room.

Claras jaw dropped in outrage as Missy smiled sweetly.

"Miss Oswald, I'd like to introduce you to Miss Saxon our new drama teacher." The head teacher stated merrily.

"Oh there's no need for that!" Missy dismissed the gesture with a dramatic wave of her arm.

"You two know each other already?"

If looks could kill then Claras fierce glare would have made short work of the Mistress.

" _Know each other?_ Why Clara and I are the best of friends, aren't we?" Missy questioned, clearly enjoying every second of Claras obvious discomfort. She rolled up her sleeve subtley to reveal her disintegrator before winking at her devilishly.

There was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Asked the head teacher.

"Mr Smith."

"Please, come on in!"

The Doctor entered the staff room.

"Mr Smith, I'd like you to meet Miss Saxon, the new drama teacher. Miss Saxon this is Mr Smith the caretaker who will be joining us once again this term."

"John!" Missy squealed in delight.

"Congratulations on your new position." Played along the Doctor, as Clara shot him a look of horrified confusion.

"Well it seems like everyone knows each other, how wonderful! What a great term this is going to be."


	8. Chapter 8: Red Lipstick Stains

**Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to Doctor Who which belongs to the BBC etc, no copyright infringement is intended and no money/profit is being made this is for entertainment only please support the official program etc. I also do not own the song "Mickey" written by Mike Chapman and Nicky Chinn.**

 **Rated M. Warnings: This fic contains sexually suggestive situations, a very toxic and unhealthy relationship, violence, emotional/psychological torment, sci-fi, coarse language, cruel humour and most importantly Missy! Also there will be spoilers for Seasons 8 &9.**

 **A/N: This is a short multichapter story not to be taken too seriously. I am self-confessed Missfle trash, garbage, waste etc! If you happen to be like-minded then I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter Eight: Red Lipstick Stains.

Clara had practically dragged the Doctor into the caretakers cupboard the second she got chance.

"Cla-"

"EXACTLY ONE MINUTE!"

"Calm down!" Hissed the Doctor.

"I'm giving you exactly one minute to explain what the hell is going on and exactly what you're going to do to fix this."

"Excuse me. Hang on a minute. Let me get this straight . You want _me_ to explain to _you_ what's going on?"

"How _dare_ you-"

"You expect me to fix-"

"Put these kids in danger!"

"You can STOP. Right there." The Doctor gestured furiously.

"She's here because of you."

"You're trying to say this is my fault? She's your friend!" Clara exclaimed livid before slapping him across the face.

The Doctor froze for a minute before leaning back against the TARDIS and sighed.

"Yes. But she's taken quite a shine to you hasn't she?"

Claras eyes widened in disbelief.

"I think that we have very different definitions of what taking a shine means, Doctor. So far she set me up with you, she tried to get me killed, she's doing everything she can to make my life here on Earth Hell. She did this..." Clara rolled up her shirt sleeve and thrust her injured arm in the Doctors face.

The Doctor calmly took Claras arm and stared into her eyes clearly.

"And did you think Clara, that I didn't notice the red lipstick stains all over your face and neck after she dropped you off yesterday?"

Clara flushed bright red.

"In fact, I can still see some-"

"Stop. Just stop. Now-"

"Here." The Doctor brushed the reddish purple mark on Claras neck and started to roll down the top of her high neck jumper, revealing a seemingly never ending trail of lovebites until Clara grabbed his hand.

He looked up at her in horror.

"How far do these go?!"


	9. Chapter 9: Fetch

**Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to Doctor Who which belongs to the BBC etc, no copyright infringement is intended and no money/profit is being made this is for entertainment only please support the official program etc. I also do not own the song "Mickey" written by Mike Chapman and Nicky Chinn.**

 **Rated M. Warnings:This fic contains sexually suggestive situations, a very toxic and unhealthy relationship, violence, emotional/psychological torment, sci-fi, coarse language, cruel humour, and most importantly Missy! Also there will be spoilers for Seasons 8 &9.**

 **Pairing: Missy x Clara.**

 **A/N: This is a short multichapter story not to be taken too seriously. I am self confessed Missfle trash, garbage, waste etc! If you happen to be like-minded then I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter Nine: Fetch.

"So. Warm up. Let's play a game. You make three statements, one of them's a lie, if I can guess which one then you're rubbish. I'll go first. I used to be a man." Missy stated in casual nonchalance, as the class giggled.

"I'm an alien." She continued, and Courtney Woods stared at her suspiciously.

Missy noticed Clara stood in the doorway and decided to make the most of a great oppurtunity to wind her up.

"Clara hates me."

"But all of those are true." Clara contested as she entered the classroom.

Missy made a heartbroken face to the children before turning to flutter her eyelashes at her teasingly.

"But you love me really Clara. We can all see it." She purred.

"Hang on." Interrupted Courtney

"You're Jane Austen, aren't you?"

Missy whipped round to face her insulted.

"No I'm not. I'm a gender-bending alien!"

"Yeah right."

"I should warn you, that I don't give detentions. I will not hesitate to vaporise you if you insist on irritating me." Courtney looked at Clara, who looked at Missy who was pouting sulkily.

"Gender-bending alien can I have a word with you in private please?"

"That's not politically correct."

"But you just-"

"I have transitioned, and I prefer the term extra-terrestrial visitor. I would appreciate your sensitivity in future. Remember, we must set an example to the children Clara."

"Fine. Then don't call me Clara it's unprofessional, Miss Saxon."

"Okay puppy." Missy replied condescendingly, as the class laughed.

"I'm actually trying to teach a lesson here, so no you can't have a word, but you can photocopy this for me." Missy shoved a thick script into Claras hands.

"Twenty copies please. If you make it back in fifteen minutes you might get a treat." She ordered and patted her on the head, as Clara glared at her in outrage.

"Well go on. Fetch."


End file.
